


Warmth in the Cold

by S_Faith



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-07
Updated: 2007-07-07
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Faith/pseuds/S_Faith
Summary: Light in the darkness, you are my beacon.





	Warmth in the Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking through my hard drive for something I'd written a while ago and found this instead. Untitled, written 22-Dec-2002, ~350 words. It could be set in any universe, but a certain Captain/Doctor pair was who I had in mind. :)

Cold. The snow blew around in whorls, grazing against the glass with a papery whisper. The room was dark, echoing that almost eternal coldness beyond its walls, save for one lonely corner glowing faintly with the reddish yellow light of a candle. One could scarcely guess that there was a living creature within, except for the occasional faint sound of the inhalation and exhalation of breath past a pair of near motionless lips.

He knew not why he sat in this darkened room in such a manner. He had retreated to this mountain cabin to be alone, but enshrouding himself utterly and completely seemed to take things one step too far. Again he knew not why.

Desolate. He glanced through the frosted window and saw nothing but the grey moonlight dancing on the snow that blanketed everything, without exception.

Suddenly, and utterly unexpectedly, he felt a hand upon his shoulder. Gasping, he turned to fix his eyes on the object that without conscious recognition had been the focus of most of his thoughts for the past twenty years. She embodied all that was warm; rich auburn hair, radiant skin, glistening blue eyes that said without words that she knew his pain, felt it, and could make it all better.

She held out her hand.

He took it.

She pulled him to his feet and encircled him in that warmth, wrapping her arms about him like a shield against all that would hurt him. He wasted no time on words and instead pressed his mouth to hers, devouring her in a kiss, holding her to him like she was the most precious thing in the world. She was, he reminded himself. She was.

Parting from that kiss with much difficulty, he found himself compelled to look into her eyes. Bathed in fiery amber tones like a sun goddess in her glory, she reached to him, placing her fingertips on his face, feeling each chiseled line as if she’d just only noticed them for the first time.

I missed you, too.

Neither had to say it out loud.


End file.
